AladdinxJim A Whole New World Chapter 1
by JimHawkinsLover
Summary: This is a story of love with Aladdin and Jim Hawkins! Follow their story of love,lust,lies, tears and JOY!


Jim wakes up to the feel of Aladdin's soft breaths on his face. He looks at Aladdin's unconscious face. Jim reaches to touch his face. He gently runs his fingers down Aladdin's Cheek. Aladdin's eyes slowly open and a smile goes across his face. Aladdin holds Jim's hand closer to his face. Jim blushes and smiles sweetly.

"Good Morning, Jim," Aladdin looks at Jim's still red face.

"Good Morning, Aladdin," Jim leans over and kisses Aladdin on the forehead.

Aladdin touches Jim's face and kisses his lips. Jim eyes open wide and then relax. Jim puts his arms around Aladdin's neck. Jim leans back as Aladdin moves over him. Jim has his back on the bed, still melted into Aladdin's blissful kiss. They begin to release.

"You're this turned on from just a simple kiss?" Aladdin looks at Jim's aroused face.

"I'm sorry," Jim is panting softly.

"You're probably still sore from last night. I don't want to hurt you," Aladdin looks down and touches Jim's Chest.

"I understand," Jim sounds disappointed.

Aladdin looks up. Jim is looking out towards the balcony. Aladdin catches a glance of disappointment in Jim's eyes.

"Tell you what," Aladdin says.

Jim's attention quickly returns to Aladdin's face.

"If you get some rest… tonight…" Aladdin gets closer to Jim's face, "You, me, dinner and we can come back here and I promise… I won't hold back."

A smile shoots across Jim's face and he hugs Aladdin. "I can't wait!"

Aladdin and Jim start to laugh together.

Then there is a knock at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Aladdin says as they stop laughing.

"Your Highness, its Jasmine," Jim looks up at Aladdin.

"What do you need," Aladdin continues to look at the door.

"I was just going to ask if you were ever going to get up. You have a meeting today for the wedding," Aladdin looks down at Jim.

"I'll be ready soon," Jim has tears in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll let them know," Jasmine's footsteps start and then slowly begin to fade away.

"Jim?" Aladdin lifts Jim's face up.

Jim pushes Aladdin's hand away. Jim quickly gets up.

"Jim what's wrong?" Aladdin gets up and follows Jim onto the balcony.

"Stay away from me!" Jim has his hands on the edge of the balcony looking out towards the city.

"Jim listen I," Aladdin gets cut off by Jim, "I don't have to listen! I understand. I was just a freaken joke to you! Everything you said about me was a lie! I can't believe I actually thought a prince would fall for me! Gah! I feel so stupid!"

"Jim," Aladdin looks sad. He walks slowly towards Jim.

Jim begins to calm down and falls on his knees, "So let me guess… You're going to marry Jasmine aren't you?" Jim turns his head to face Aladdin.

"Jim…" Aladdin stops walking.

"Just tell me… What do you feel for her? Did you ever feel anything… for me?" Jim's tears are running down his cheeks.

"Jim… I have no feelings for her," Aladdin sits down next to Jim and touches Jim's hand, "About you Jim… I've never felt like this before. I've never been… in love like this. I love you, JIM! You are not stupid and you're the most serious thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not marring Jasmine… because I was… going to… Ask you…"

Jim looks up at Aladdin's face with a tear down his cheek, "You were going to ask me?"

Aladdin pulls Jim close and embraces him, "I wouldn't ask anyone else but the one I love and that's you Jim."

Jim hugs Aladdin back, "But then why did Jasmine say you had a meeting about your wedding?"

Aladdin hugs Jim tighter, "I wanted to have everything ready for me to ask you. I had Jasmine plan it. But I forgot to let her know you were here so she gave it away before I could surprise you."

Jim looks up at Aladdin, "But…"

"What?" Aladdin looks at Jim.

"What is the meeting for if Jasmine is planning the wedding?" Jim seems confused.

"It's for the ring I was going to give to you tonight," Aladdin smiles, "Jim…"

Jim looks at Aladdin, "Will you marry me?"

Jim's face brightens up with happiness, "YES! YES! I love you, Aladdin."

"I love you too, Jim," Aladdin moves in for a kiss.

Jim quickly accepts and begins to kiss Aladdin passionately.


End file.
